


Kinktober 2017 Day 3 - Riren Vampire AU

by AkiraAndGrace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Human Eren, Kinktober 2017, M/M, biting kink, married, porn no plot, vampire Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraAndGrace/pseuds/AkiraAndGrace





	Kinktober 2017 Day 3 - Riren Vampire AU

Eren brushed his fingers along Levi’s pale cheek as they laid in bed, the dark haired man had his eyes closed but Eren knew better. His husband never slept, couldn’t even if he tried. Lacing his fingers with Levi’s he fingered at the solid gold ring on his hand. They had paid a pretty penny to ensure he had a solid gold ring, free of any trace of silver. He kissed the older man’s thin, cold lips gently. “Quit playing pretend and pay attention to me, Levi.” 

 

“But you like when I pretend to sleep I thought.?” His lips turned up in a playful smile, cracking his piercing grey eyes open to meet Eren’s deep green. He flipped over on top of the boy in a blur, leaving Eren pinned to the bed, eyes wide with surprise. “So… You wanted my attention, hm? Well now that you have it, what are you going to do with it?” He purred as he placed kisses along the boy’s throat. A deep chuckle escaping as Eren’s breathing hitched, he could feel his heart rate pick up in the blood flowing through his throat. He never understood why the boy enjoyed it as much as he did, but Levi wasn’t complaining. 

 

“I want you… Especially now that you’re being a fucking tease.” Eren pressed his growing erection against Levi, backing up his statement. He moaned softly as Levi dragged his fangs along his shoulder, nipping  lightly at the sensitive hollow of his neck. He arched off the bed, body aching for his lover’s touch. 

 

“Oh, I’m a tease, hm?” Levi slid a hand down, cupping the bulge in Eren’s pants. “I can tease if that’s what you really want…” 

 

The brunette mewled, squirming beneath the dark haired man. “N-no, don’t tease… please..” Using his free hand, he drug his nails along Levi’s back, pulling his shirt up over his head. Fingers quickly going back down to tug at his waistband. Levi took the hint, sitting up on his knees as slid Eren’s lounge pants and underwear down around his thighs. Dragging his nails along the boy’s toned stomach, he smirked as the brunette’s member jumped in response. Wrapping his cool fingers around the boy’s length,  stroking him slowly as he pressed light kisses down his tanned torso lightly nipping at his hip. 

 

Eren moaned unable to stay still. “Levi, please, just fuck me already…” The older man smirked, quickly getting rid of the rest of their clothing and flipping the brunette over on his front and retrieving their lube. He took his time preparing his lover, enjoying every gasp and whimper he pulled from his beautiful lips. Once he was ready, Levi pressed into his tight heat, a low moan escaping him as Eren enveloped him. Pulling the boy up to him, he wrapped his arms around his tanned chest, rolling the perk nipples between his cold fingers as he thrust into him. Planting kisses along his shoulder. “F-fuck, Levi! Yes, there!” 

 

It didn’t take long before Levi felt his release nearing, knowing Eren would be close as well. “Fuck babe, you’re so tight… Come for me, Eren.” He whispered in his ear, voice low and needy. 

 

“Aah… L-Levi… please…” Eren knew his lover would know exactly what he wanted, the pressure building in his gut driving him mad. Suddenly sharp fangs dug into his shoulder, as Levi hit that magic spot. White filled his vision, body trembling with his release. Levi growled into his shoulder as he found his own release. Both collapsing to the bed, the smaller man pulling out and dragging the blanket up over them both. 

 

Looping an arm around Eren’s waist, Levi lapped at the blood dripping from the younger’s shoulder, pressing kisses to the punctures. “I hate making you bleed…” 

 

“You have to eat sometime, Levi. And besides… I kinda like when you bite me… If you didn’t already figure that out.” Levi chuckled as he watched the boy’s ears turn red from embarrassment at voicing his kink. 

 

“I love you, Eren.” As much as he hated it, Eren’s blood would always be his favorite, and he would love him as long as he was able. 

 

“Love you too, Levi.” Lacing their fingers together, he pressed back into the older man’s body and quickly fell asleep, always safe with his guardian vampire keeping watch. 


End file.
